1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism, and more specifically, to a fixing mechanism capable of providing resilient cushion and shockproof functions for an electronic module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical disk drive is a key component of a notebook computer and is for reading data stored in optical disks. The optical disk drive might fail to read data stored in optical disks as being pressed by external force. Recently, the notebook computer trends to lightweight and thin size, and a gap between the optical disk drive and a palm rest gets smaller. Most casing of the notebook computer is made of plastic material whose lower strength than one of the metal material, and the optical disk drive might fail to read data stored in optical disks as the plastic casing is pressed by large external force. For solving the above-mentioned problem, an enough gap is needed to be formed between the optical disk drive and the casing so as to increase the thickness of the notebook computer. Furthermore, the optical disk drive is often screwed on the casing and supported by ribs on a bottom, so the pressure is entirely applied on the optical disk drive as the optical disk drive is pressed downward by the external force. Hence, it is an important issue for a fixing mechanism for fixing the optical disk drive and capable of saving mechanical space and effectively providing a shockproof function in computer industry.